Children of the Revolution
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: When Kurt's plea for an audition for the Wicked solo is rejected, he sparks a revolution that nobody saw coming. Pairings to be confirmed later in the story, I'm not giving anything away.
1. Sparks Of A Revolution

Children of the Revolution

**When Kurt's plea for an audition for the Wicked solo is rejected, he sparks a revolution that nobody saw coming. **

"I'd like to audition for the Wicked solo." Kurt announced, standing in a sassy stance as he expressed his want for _Defying Gravity_.

"I think Rachel's going to be fine for the female lead." Will replied smoothly. Kurt's face dropped. An expression of hope was replaced with an expression of anger and hurt.

But, nobody expected him to speak up about it. Everybody expected him to sit down with a held tongue. That was the last thing on Kurt's mind. Sitting down? No chance.

"So that's it? You're just going to give all of the solos to Miss Wannabe-Never-Going-To-Be Streisand without giving the rest of us a chance? Is that how it's going to work around here?" Kurt argued fiercely, temper rising with each syllable.

"Rachel is an extremely talented vocalist Kurt." Will soothed, giving a smile to Rachel.

"So what are the rest of us? Apart from Finn, are we just here so you have enough members to compete? Is that it? Because I know for a fact that myself, Quinn, Santana, Tina and Puck are perfectly capable of leading a group number or duet or even maybe performing a solo for Sectionals, Mr Schuester. So don't just assume that just because we don't shove our talent in your face like The Hobbit does, that we're not as talented as her. Because each one of us with the right song could wipe the floor with her in a duel.

"Of course I value everybody, but the song is more suited to Rachel's voice."

"You haven't heard anybody else even sing it, you haven't even heard _Rachel_ sing it. Again, don't assume things you haven't experienced."

"Hummel's got a wanky side." Santana murmured in the background.

"Thank you, Santana, but you're missing the point. Aren't you tired of being silenced in here? I joined Glee Club because I love to sing. I thought I would get to sing something other than oohs and aahs. Apparently, if you're not a self-absorbed Jewish diva, you don't get to sing any leads. When she quit, Quinn took over her role and I have to say, she did miles better. Rachel only sings these duets because she's in love with Finn and because she wants to prevent the rest of us from getting the spotlight. And yes, even when Rachel stopped being in here, April Rhodes got the lead. Yes, she was fantastic, but I thought it might've opened your eyes to the other astounding talent we have in this room. But Mr Schuester, you're obsessed with winning. Just Rachel and Finn alone are not going to beat Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals of even get past Sectionals. I think we all have to actually take part in this competition."

"Kurt. I don't like your attitude at this moment. I think you need to take a day to cool off."

"Wanky."

"Mr Schuester, with all due respect, you're not very good at telling me what I should or shouldn't do. Aren't Glee clubs about improving the voice as well as competing? We spend most of our time learning your choreography for songs that Rachel and Finn are just going to sing anyway, oh and maybe you'll let Mercedes wail a few notes at the end if she's lucky, and Mike and Brittany are going to dance lead anyway. I'm fully happy with letting Mike and Brittany dance leads together because they can literally do things that nobody else can, but you have more singers than just two, Mr Schuester. Open your eyes to this, or else I don't know if I can be in here anymore. It just makes me too angry to have to sit and listen to Berry howl every song in the world whilst the rest of us are constantly overshadowed."

"Kurt, come on, you have to stay." Mr Schuester pleaded weakly.

"Do I? In what world, Mr Schuester, would I be happy sitting in here week after week not singing anything but backup along with my friends who never do either? Let's take Tina as an example. She gave up her _Tonight _solo because this brat complained and threatened to quit. Tina sings it beautifully and Rachel just shouts all the time. Yet you let her give it up because you were scared of losing Rachel. Everybody's replaceable. Even Rachel Berry is replaceable, believe it or not. Not to be big headed, but I have the most unique voice in this club. I am a countertenor, Mr Schuester. My range can reach up until a High B flat over C. But I shouldn't be proud of that, should I? Not when I can screech everything like Rachel Berry. No I don't have a smooth baritone like Finn does, but my voice is original. And please dear God, tell me where you've heard a voice like Santana's and Quinn's before. And Artie, Tina and Puck have capable voices but we all should just resign to the fact that Rachel is the best and the rest of us suck."

"Kurt, you do not all suck! You're being irrational and unreasonable right now."

"Oh, am I now? You may think that, but it's proven that your judgment is clouded by your desire to beat everybody else to prove that your own Glee Club days were actually worth something. When I leave this awful place, what will I have to show for Glee Club? Sure, certificates of participation and maybe some winner's certificates. But inside, I'll know that I did nothing to aid the club to that win. I'd like to contribute massively to any wins we achieve but I know that that's impossible due to the current circumstances and the apparent favouritism that goes on weekly in this choir room. Mr Schuester, I love Glee Club and it's saved me more than you'll ever understand, but I just don't think I can do this any longer. Mr Schuester, I am formally quitting the New Directions. I wish you the best of luck at Sectionals. Tina, Quinn, Santana, Puck, I hope you understand my reasoning and don't resent me too much. And to you, Rachel Berry, I say: grow up before something comes along and bites you in the ass." Kurt explained to the group and left the choir room without any objections or even a look back.

* * *

**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I just needed to write and upload it. I apologise that this chapter is mainly just speech from Kurt and a little from Mr Schuester and a few cameos from Santana, but this is just the Prologue really. Think of it as the starting summary. But it is a real chapter and forms the foundations for the rest of this story. Review! Thanks for reading. x**


	2. Children Of The Revolution

Chapter 2

**Some bad language in this chapter. Will is quite OOC in this, as is Rachel.**

* * *

The rest of the Glee Club sat there, aghast. Nobody had expected Kurt to _quit!_ Storm out, yes. Attack Rachel, possibly, but nobody ever thought that he'd quit the Glee Club. Quinn sat there, hand on her stomach, and pondered.

Yes, she was in exactly the same position as Kurt. She was tired of Rachel taking the leads, and she had enjoyed her short time as female lead. She wasn't really, now, in any position to take the lead vocalist slot, though, as she found it difficult to dance well. That didn't mean that Rachel could just call the spot hers and not let anybody else even have a chance. Tina, Santana and even Brittany deserved a chance to shine. Sure, Brittany got to dance and choreograph with Mike, but Tina and Santana got no solo lines or feature moments as Rachel did in every song she was present for. Even with the whole _Somebody To Love_ debacle. She came in last minute. Quinn thought that Tina or Santana or even herself could've it if asked to. But no. Rachel jumped in at the last minute and stole the spotlight after only a few minutes of re-joining the New Directions. Quinn was furious that Finn just leapt to her defence and insisted she be taught that choreography. First Rachel was trying to steal Quinn's boyfriend (she knew about the bowling date) and second was trying to dominate Glee. Quinn actually enjoyed being in Glee Club. She would put up a front where she would swear that she only joined to keep a closer eye on Finn in regards to Rachel and her slimy, boyfriend-stealing ways. Speaking of the backstabbing Hobbit, Rachel stood up and addressed the Glee Club.

"Alright, Glee Club, now that the huge distraction of mediocre Kurt is out of our hair, we'll need to recruit somebody bigger and better to take his place and improve the background swaying you all seem to love doing behind me whilst I sing a solo." Rachel blathered, with no seeming to care apart from Finn, who was alertly paying the heaviest attention to her mean words.

"Kurt is not mediocre! He was right! You're an attention-seeking, scene-stealing little whore!" Santana raged with Puck nodding next to her.

"Santana that is no way to talk to somebody!" Will warned the Latina.

"But Rachel gets away with calling Kurt 'mediocre' when everybody else in this room knows that he's the most talented, diverse member of this group, but is constantly overshadowed because of the evil pixie that tears everybody down." Santana challenged. Mercedes was sat with her mouth open, drinking in the gossipy words that were exchanged.

"Calling Kurt 'mediocre' is just Rachel expressing her professional opinion of another performer. I bet you guys all like to judge singers that you're not too fond of." Will desperately tried to cool the situation down but making excuses for Rachel, but Santana was having none of it.

"And I'm expressing mine. God, you're so biased you don't even recognise it." Santana fumed and walked towards the door.

"Oh, good are you leaving too?" Rachel said, an evil hint of hope twinkling in her eye and sounding in her voice.

"No, because somebody needs to keep your masculine eyebrows shaped and your bony ass in check, bitch. I just need to cool down to stop myself from punching the living shit out of you!" Santana said warningly, making Rachel's eyes glaze over and her body stiffen with fear.

"Now, is anybody else going to walk out of here, because we need to practise?" Will asked the remaining members of the club.

Silence.

"Good, now let's get working on the backing vocals for Rachel's _Defying Gravity _solo." Will directed to the club. Everybody stood up and allowed Will to sort them into some sort of polygonal formation. Meanwhile, Santana saw Kurt strutting down the hallways angrily.

"Hey, Kurt, wait!" She called after the porcelain skinned boy.

Kurt turned around. His face was red with anger and his eyes were blotchy with, what Santana assumed to be, tears of fury.

"What can I do you for?" Kurt questioned the girl.

"First, I just want to commend you on your storm out back there. It was pretty dramatic." Kurt gave a smile to that. "Second, I know how angry you are. The bitch dished out some snarky comment about you and I flipped, but Schuester didn't have any of it when I gave it straight back."

"Well, I'm hoping you didn't quit too. But thanks for sticking up for me, even if I wasn't there." Kurt showed his gratitude by patting her arm. Santana guessed that he wasn't really one for physical contact (just wanky).

"No, I didn't quit. Somebody needs to challenge that platypus for solos and if you're not there, I'm the next best thing." Santana said, self-assuredly.

"That's true." The boy mumbled.

"Do you want to get her back? And maybe Schuester while we're at it?"

"But how. He'll save her ass until the very end. We can't kill her, dear, as much as I'd like to sometimes…" Kurt trailed off, seeing Santana's amused expression.

"No, we're not killing her; though the idea is tempting…I have a much better idea."

So that's how they ended up sat in Coach Sylvester's office, waiting patiently for the aggressive woman to finish on her treadmill. She had the setting on quite high, and Kurt was impressed with her stamina. She finally stopped her routine and dabbed her face before sitting on her chair.

"Now, I'd love to know why you two in particular are speaking to each other, as I did not think that Santana was actually capable of playing well with others, but let's get right down to your unimportant, high school drama queen business. What the hell do you two want from me?"

"We want to take down Rachel Berry and Will Schuester but save the Glee Club so we can run it ourselves." Kurt explained briefly.

"I like your style of thinking…what's your name again?"

"It's Kurt Hummel, Coach."

"Ah, the flammable homosexual who's hair I'm tempted to set alight just so I can cause yet another fire at the school and not get blamed. It's so much fun, you should try it." Sue grinned evilly.

"Okay…well Santana and I are sick of the biased treatment given to Rachel by Schuester, and we wanted your help to take him down." Kurt summarised.

"Well, that may just be the best thing I've ever heard. A way to take down Rochelle Berries and Spongehair Squarechin at the same time? Pure genius. I have to know your motivations though. Hit me!" Sue invited them to explain their reasoning.

Kurt began to speak.

"Well, Coach, I tried to audition for a Wicked solo and Mr Schuester had just given it away already to Berry without her auditioning for it and I got angry and yelled and argued and he basically dismissed everything I said and told me to cool down. So I want revenge."

"Good. Santana?"

"I stuck up for Gay Rainbow here when Berry made a snide comment about him and Mr Schuester basically said that she can say whatever she wants to us, but we're not allowed to say anything to her. I'm sick of it." Santana explained her side.

"I hate children, but I'm willing to work with you both and brutally murder the annoying twins you're talking about here. I'll join forces with both of you and take these bitches down." Sue cried out with determination.

Kurt and Santana nodded simultaneously.

"That's what we were counting on. See, I have an idea about what we could do, but you're probably the best at plotting, Coach, so I was wondering if you would input your suggestions too." Santana shot.

"Why, thank you Santana. I am great, aren't I? As the great James Brolin once said: "Sue, you're the best I ever had."

"Isn't he married to Barbra Streisand?" Kurt asked confusedly. "For like eleven years?"

"That didn't stop him…"

"I'm pretty sure that's not true."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"We do, Coach."

"Outstanding. Now get out of my office."

The two left immediately and walked to Santana's locker.

"So, shall we set up the scheme today or leave it until tomorrow?"

"I think tomorrow will work best. Give them time to recover before we strike."

"Excellent."

And a strange friendship was born. An alliance of sorts. Just how Kurt and Santana liked it. Equal partners in crime. Friends. Best friends, perhaps.

Whatever they were, they were certainly something.

* * *

**A/N: And so it begins. I'll see if anybody notices what I just noticed. I'll see if anybody reviews saying what I'm thinking. Bonus points and a dedication to those who do. Anyway, second chapter is up! Review, my pretties! **


	3. Dreams of the Revolution

Chapter 3- Dreams of the Revolution

* * *

Kurt sat on his bed that night, reflecting. He had a scheme in mind already, and wanted to go over it before he informed Santana. He could already tell that Sue was thinking the same thing as he was, so he didn't need her confirmation.

His idea was that he would help Sue to create a musical which is perfect for Rachel, since Cabaret didn't even get the chance to be completed, and make her the lead role. Then, on opening night, when she performs a solo, the crowd will boo her enormously and her confidence will be shaken. This will provide the perfect reason her to either perform badly in Glee Club or quit altogether. Schuester will lose his star player and then the rest of the club will reject all of the solos. Kurt and Santana had a lot of pull with every member of the club, so with enough convincing, they would comply. Then when Will was at his lowest, Sue would implement the big tactic to Figgins. She would show him a picture of Will walking through the school with a small pouch in his pocket. The pouch, reading _Chronic Lady_, would get him fired. Though, Sue would request that he not be fired from teaching Spanish, so he would just be out of the Glee Club. Then Kurt would join once more and he and Santana would commandeer the club, ensuring Finn didn't leave too. Quinn would probably deal with him.

Kurt was conflicted about Finn. He loved him, well he presumed he did, he didn't really know what love meant, but he knew things were strong between him and Finn. Kurt wanted the other boy to be at his happiest, and if that meant leaving the Glee Club, then so be it. He didn't know how Quinn would deal with it, and he didn't really care, but he knew she would not be happy that he chose Rachel and Mr Schuester over her. They would rather keep him present so that they didn't have to scrabble around the school looking for another talented member to replace the tall baritone. Kurt grasped his phone and dialled Santana's number. The two had exchanged phone number earlier that day. Kurt had installed her number and saved her as 'Satan'. Kurt was pretty sure that she saved his number as 'Tink' or 'Gay Rainbow Elf Pixie Fairy' or something creative along those lines.

"What's up, hot stuff?" She greeted amicably.

"I have a plan ready and I think you will like it a lot." Kurt smiled to himself as he readied his words.

He explained the whole thing in depth, with some side notes about how they were going to persuade Rachel to leave, with what musical. Then they had it. _Evita._ Rachel would NEVER pass up an opportunity to play Eva Peron. They chatted about seemingly everything before Kurt let out a huge yawn to which Santana chuckled.

"Message received, Captain Rainbow. You're tired. You got a right to be, it's 2AM. I'll let you go. Get some sleep before Operation: Glee Takeover is a-go tomorrow morning. Be ready, Tinkerbell. Goodnight."

"I will, Lady Demon. Goodnight to you, too. We have a big day tomorrow." Kurt ended the call promptly and clambered into his bed, thinking about things.

How did it come to this? Weeks ago, Kurt was happy in Glee Club. Everybody was just starting to gel, and then Mr. Schuester had to go and reveal his completely irrational, very biased side. He was a good teacher, but extremely selective about his students. Sure, he let anybody join Glee Club, but he was picky about who he let sing. It was purely Rachel and Finn. Kurt had heard a rumour as to why Finn actually joined Glee Club, and it had something to do with drugs and Mr. Schuester. He didn't know any more than that, and he wasn't quite sure he believed said rumour, but it must've come from somewhere, right? _Defying Gravity_ was Kurt's song. It was _the _song. The lyrics corresponded to him. They meant something. A lot, actually. _I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_. That someone was society. That game was called high school. The rules were simple. Be popular or be bullied. That was it. If you have a difference, you will be ostracised because of it.

Kurt thought about this _revolution_ of sorts that was taking place within the club. _I've quit and now I'm coercing Rachel into quitting and then getting Mr Schuester half-fired and then taking over an extra-curricular activity with the aid of my snarky best friend. What is life? _Kurt would've never thought this a possibility- it was something that Rachel did, not him. He supposed they were more alike than he originally thought.

'Oh dear God please, no' was the last thing Kurt thought before falling into a heavy slumber and drifting off into the land of dreaming, where anything is possible.

Kurt dreamed of Finn.

* * *

_The sun glimmered brightly in the summer sky as Kurt lay there, gazing up at it in awe. The shapes of the various clouds shifted to form love hearts that dotted themselves across the blue canvas like beautiful blemishes. He glanced next to him where Finn lay peacefully and shirtless, letting the sun's rays soak into his pale skin. Kurt watched as the other boy's chest rose and then fell in a metronomic rhythm. _

_So damn beautiful, Kurt thought as he just observed every small detail about Finn. The way his heartbeat was visible to the naked eye. The way the faint freckles that were splattered across his abdomen could line up like dot-to-dot drawings. Kurt made intricate patterns in his mind for a while before Finn stirred and opened his eyes. He turned to Kurt, adoration in his eyes. _

"_You are perfect, Kurt, do you know that?" He uttered, just loud enough for Kurt to make out. The gentle breeze tickled Finn's naked stomach and he shivered a little, roping Kurt in closer and holding him tightly against his body. "You're mine, now." Finn said and planted a wet kiss on Kurt's exposed neck. Kurt shuddered with pleasure and rolled over, facing his lover. _

"_I've always been yours." He said and locked his lips against Finn's. His hands grasped Finn's waxed hair and tugged gently. "You just didn't know it until now." _

_A shimmer of gold flitted across the scene and it transformed. The view was the inside of a grand church. Beautiful decorations had been scattered across the church, with confetti lining the aisle, and teary eyed guests wiping their eyes with handkerchiefs. Kurt was standing there at the altar, but facing the guests. He stood with Puck, who nudged him and he then focused his attention on the couple marrying. Then, the priest spoke. _

"_Finn Christopher Hudson, do you take Rachel Barbra Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife?" A pregnant silence. _

"_I…I do." Finn spoke those words softly, but his eyes darted to Kurt, who was silently drowning in his sorrows. __**That should be me up there marrying him, **__Kurt thought to himself. He glanced at Santana, Rachel's surprising maid of honour, who was __**filing her nails**__ during the vows and declaration of matrimony. _

"_Rachel Barbra Berry, do you take Finn Christopher Hudson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" _

"_I do." No surprises there. She said it straight away without any hesitation, the eager one in the relationship. _

"_By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and—." _

"_No. I can't do this. I'm so sorry, Rachel. My heart belongs to Kurt. It was always Kurt. I'm sorry." _

_All eyes landed on Kurt's shocked expression. The scene dissolved in a silvery wisp and melted away and became Kurt's bedroom. _

_Twenty nine year old Kurt lay there, strong arms wrapped around him. _

"_Finn." He breathed. _

Kurt awoke with a start. The dream had been so real that he had to glance next to him to check for a dozing Finn. He was disappointed. A sudden surge of loneliness washed over him and tears began to rain from his eyes, dampening his cheeks and making his dreams much more painful than they were whilst he was still asleep. He checked the time: 5:32AM. _Just great. How am I meant to sleep when I feel like this? _Kurt did sleep, in the end, but it wasn't without another short disturbance from Finn in his dreams.

* * *

**A/N: I thought it was about time this got uploaded. As you may have guessed, I am leaning towards a Kinn story arc. Originally, I was going for Puckurt, but in this chapter, I realised I wanted some Kinn. Oh, readers of _Mine, _I'm leaving the upload until tomorrow, I have some edits I need to finish. I wanted to update this whilst I had an idea in my head. MY NEW LAPTOP IS BACK, BITCHES. IT HAS BEEN REPAIRED AND ALL MY DATA REMAINS! REJOICE. Anyway, Review because...well you can never have enough reviews. Bye for now, readers!**


	4. Planning of the Revolution

Chapter 4- Planning of the Revolution

* * *

After a tumultuous sleep, Kurt woke up earlier than his alarm and just lay there until it buzzed. He had time, why not spend it thinking? His dreams were beautiful, windows into the improbable, escape routes that led to whatever Kurt wanted. He wanted Finn, he was sure of it. Lying next to him and looking at the sun was something he definitely wanted in his life. He spent too much dwelling on what he _couldn't _have, rather than what he actually _wanted. _That was his mistake. It meant that sometimes he would err in trying to figure out what he desired. Of course, Kurt presumed the universe was attempting to bar him from getting the things he sought after. Finn, the Wicked solo, acceptance and the like.

After his morning routine, moisturising, eating and selecting and outfit, Kurt was ready for the day to begin. He had his weekly tutoring session with Finn after school that day, and Kurt wasn't sure he could make it through without breaking down. Seeing him caused him pain, Finn was so beautiful and unavailable, and it was hard to walk away and say goodbye at the end of the day. After all, Finn was (unbeknownst to him) under the impression that he was fathering a child, which he wasn't, it was Puck's baby. Kurt had heard that from Mercedes, who had blabbed as soon as Noah confessed to her during an argument. Kurt felt for him. Kurt was quite motherly in his instincts, so he could imagine what it would be like to be told that a child was yours and then to be told that it wasn't. As much as Kurt wanted to be honest with Finn, he was by no means going to tell him the truth about Quinn's child. He and Quinn had bonded ever since the girl became pregnant. Kurt gave her fashion advice about what was 'baby-bump chic'.

He took a granola bar from the counter and strutted to his car. He was fairly confident about the revolution and its take-off. With Santana and Sue on board, it wouldn't be anything less than devious and, therefore, perfect for what they were attempting to do.

He arrived at the McKinley High parking lot promptly, as always. The dumpster diving was less frequent, though not 100% gone. Some days he would return home wearing the same, unblemished, outfit and some days he would have to change. Either way, Kurt was on top. He prevailed over the narcissistic douchebags that tormented him. Kurt was definitely secure in his sexuality, and knew it was not a disease or ailment.

Santana met him at his car, wrapping her hand around his bicep and leading him towards the school. The jocks were lingering around the dumpster like they were waiting for him, so Santana thought it best to make an appearance, let them know he was under her protection, not that Kurt needed protecting.

Together, they walked the halls fabulously. They passed a yawning Finn, and Kurt heart swooped down to his stomach and returned to its original position. Santana did not let this go unnoticed, but she didn't see that moment as suitable for breaching that particular topic of conversation, so she held her tongue. She sighed.

She figured Finn would really hurt Kurt in the future. He would break up with Quinn once he found out about the baby being Puck's (from Rachel, once she learned the news) and he would go crying to Kurt somewhere. This would get Kurt's hopes up, thinking that Finn had chosen him and that's why he really broke up with Quinn. Finn would flat out reject him and Kurt's first love would be a harsh, unrequited one. That's how Santana saw it anyway. What she didn't know was that Finn saw it a different way. And he was planning to do something about it.

They stopped at Coach Sylvester's office, knocked and waited patiently. Nobody was stupid enough to walk straight into Sue Sylvester's office. You only did that if you require imminent slaughtering. Not many people did, so a lot steered well clear of the room.

"Come in." She barked and they obliged. She had her back to them and was looking at something.

"Ah, Santana, Porcelain, excellent." She greeted them before they could open their mouths and turned around clutching a piece of paper.

"What's that, Coach?" Santana inquired curiously.

"Well, Santana, it's Schuester's planned set list for sectionals.

She passed the sheet to the two of them. Kurt chuckled.

_**New Direction 2009 Midwest Sectional Set List **_

_**Defying Gravity – sung by Rachel Berry **_

_**Don't Stop Believing- sung by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson **_

_**Somebody To Love- sung by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson **_

Kurt scoffed when he saw Mr Schuester's plans. Rachel was featured on every song. Artie and Mercedes also sung in _Somebody To Love_, but for some, completely biased, reason Mr Schuester was omitting them from the set list. Kurt could not believe that Mr Schuester was actually using _Defying Gravity_ for a competition and wouldn't let him audition for a solo.

"That's a joke." Santana smiled.

"So what do you two mouthbreathers have for me?"

Kurt and Santana explained their plan, and outlined their emphasis on having the musical be _Evita_. Nobody else would get the role.

"That's a good plan, Lady Demon and Flammable Gay. A plan worthy of the talent of Sue Sylvester. I will help you in setting up the musical and taking them both down. I will use my meaning words on Rochelle, and as for Schuester, I have some pull with the lazy ass Principal Figgins that can that curly headed beast fired from this school." Sue laughed triumphantly.

"No, we need him to remain as the Spanish teacher! Even though he can't teach Spanish for anything, he needs to see how good we're doing without him." Kurt retorted. Sue nodded.

"Okay, ladies, Phase One is a-go. I'm outlining the musical once you leave. There's nothing like a good South American first lady to get this school pumped." The sarcasm dripped from her voice as she shooed them out of her office.

"Stupid Glee Club." She muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Admittedly, this IS a filler before the drama begins. I wanted something to else to be posted tonight as I'm busy a lot this week. I GOT INTO COLLEGE. I GOT GOOD HIGH SCHOOL GRADES TOO, SO I AM CELEBRATING THAT! Review with your thoughts and feelings about this chapter/the story in general. **


	5. Love of the Revolution

Chapter 5-Love of the Revolution

* * *

As soon as word got out about Evita, Rachel practically pounced onto the audition sheet, actually scribbling out names of the girls who had gotten to the list before she did, and writing her name in huge block capitals, and sticking her tacky signature gold star next to her largely written name. Santana had happened to stroll past as this happened and, according to her, Rachel actually stood in front of the signup sheet with his arms folded, glaring at anyone who approached it with even the slightest intention of auditioning.

Santana snickered and shot Rachel a scathing look, to which even Rachel recoiled slightly, but somehow still maintaining that straight posture that made Santana call her uptight. Coach Sylvester strolled past (after shoving five Cheerios and the school nurse into some lockers) and pushed Rachel out of the way. Rachel looked terrified that Sue would make her audition void or something, but Sue just took the signup sheet and returned to her office (after shoving the same five Cheerios and the school nurse into some lockers again), giving Santana a jovial look, one which was rare for Sue Sylvester. Santana felt privileged to be on the receiving end of such a look.

* * *

Kurt could be found in the library most days, working on his German translation skills, and that's exactly where he was located by Finn. The tall boy stumbled his way over to where Kurt was diligently rewriting his translations, assuring more accuracy was achieved each time.

"Hey, dude! What you doing?" Kurt looked up at the deep voice above him. When he spotted the face behind the voice he knew oh so well, his heart fluttered. He tried to repress his feelings, but Finn's smile set his emotions alight. The fiery blaze of his passionate, romantic heart flared like a volcanic eruption, the ash of his love scattered across his mind.

"J-Just working on some German translation work. What brings you to the cave of social downfall?" Kurt enquired oh so curiously.

"I needed to speak to you about Glee."

"And why should I care after the way I was treated?" Kurt bitched.

"Look, dude, please come back. You're the glue that sticks the group together or something. You know I'm not good with words."

"How can I re-join? There's too much mistreatment in that choir room. I have a feeling that Schuester has planned his set for Sectionals entirely around Rachel, with you being her duet partner when she needs you. I'm nothing but a prop in there. I work on my voice for hours a day making it impeccable, only to be told that I'm good for nothing but unheard chorus parts. It's not how I want to roll. At all." Kurt sighed.

"Just think about coming back. For me. I really need you in there." Finn said, and Kurt's head spun dizzyingly and hope was dispersed throughout his body with each beat of his heart. "Let me take you somewhere tomorrow. After school. I'll persuade you." Finn looked deeply into the slender boy's eyes, and Kurt could notice every little detail about Finn. His light freckles that were scattered across his beautiful face, the hint of a blush that permanently stained his cheeks, so on and so forth.

"O-Okay."

"Awesome. Are we still on for after school today for our tutoring?"

"Of course we're still on. Yes, I'll meet you in here after last period and we'll do some of your homework and studying."

"Thanks, Kurt. It really means a lot to me."

"No problem."

* * *

Santana met Kurt at lunch by the latter's locker. Kurt swapped his books he required for the day and linked arms with his best friend.

"Something's wrong." Santana muttered, turning to Kurt.

"Excuse me? Is your Mexican third-eye acting up again?" Kurt assumed.

"There's something you're not telling me. It's big. It could ruin this revolution if we don't stop it, now what is it?" Santana gave him the look. The one which made everybody, with the exception of Coach Sylvester, weak at the knees.

"Santana, you'll know everything. Just not here. Look, I'm busy after school but come by around seven and we'll talk." Kurt skipped off towards the choir room for his weekly rehearsal and vocal tuning session. Mr Schuester granted his permission for Kurt to utilise the facility. Kurt had a piano and guitar at home, but he just needed privacy. Somewhere to just relax and express himself. The choir room could give him that, and he was going to take full advantage of it whilst he still could.

Kurt sat at the piano and flexed his fingers before doing his scales. They were very complex, but warmed him up greatly.

_I don't know where I'm at  
I'm standing at the back  
And I'm tired of waiting  
Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing._

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down.

Not ready to let go  
Cause then I'd never know  
What I could be missing  
But I'm missing way too much  
So when do I give up what I've been wishing for.

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down.  
Oh I am going down, down, down  
Can't find another way around  
And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found.

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
I never know why it's coming down, down, down.

At this very moment, unbeknownst to Kurt, Santana and Finn were both peering into the choir room, having heard Kurt's angelic voice soaring through the walls. Santana and Finn didn't know the other was present, but were solely concentrating on the sheer power and delivery associated with Kurt's voice. Santana was stood, intensely thinking about what Kurt could possibly be singing about. She had no idea about Kurt's obsession with Finn, nor his dreams. Finn was stood feeling a little guilty. He knew full well about Kurt's obsession with him and how his proposal to go out left the boy feeling hopeful, when Finn knew that he was unable to give Kurt what he wanted. He knew that, and deep down, so did Kurt. Kurt was keeping this option available because he was afraid of what would happen if he faced the fact that the door to Finn's heart was sealed shut and needed a girl's touch to open it. Finn was scared that Kurt would break, and Kurt was his friend, and he needed him in his life.

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Oh it's coming down, down, down.

"I'm falling." Kurt muttered, before bursting into uncontrollable tears. Santana debated whether to comfort him and reveal that she'd been spying or to leave and play dumb. Finn just left. He couldn't handle seeing Kurt like that anymore.

And Kurt? Well, Kurt just sobbed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, for those of you who might be confused by the ending, Kurt has released just how much he loves Finn, along with the fact that it might happen (which it won't. I'm steering away from Kinn and moving on to another possible beau for Kurt). I wanted to upload before writing any more of this. Hope you enjoyed this short bit of romantic development. **


	6. Stars of the Revolution

Chapter 6- Stars of the Revolution

* * *

**The emotion will be postponed for this chapter and will continue next chapter. I had a really good review from 'Amira Devant' that has given me a stroke of inspiration. **

**Amira Devant: I'm combining both of your brilliant suggestions and merging them into one big SUPER SUGGESTION. You'll see. Thank you ever so much for your ideas, they've helped me to vomit another chapter from somewhere within me. So this one is dedicated to you! **

**DEDICATED TO AMIRA DEVANT FOR JUST BEING AWESOME AND GIVING ME THIS CHAPTER! **

**By the way, the story will SORT OF be going off on a tangent after this chapter. There will be a side story running along the main arc, but soon the side story will come together with the main arc and it'll be fine. Until then, be aware of the side arc.**

* * *

Kurt felt a slight chill creep its way up his spine when he was summoned into Coach Sylvester's office. Rumour had it that some kids didn't even make it out of there alive. Kurt tiptoed towards her office and knocked on the door three times in rapid succession.

She motioned for him to enter. Cautiously, he did.

There he found her with a voodoo doll that looked suspiciously like Schuester in her right hand, and a knife in her left.

"Sweet Porcelain. I was just practising with my voodoo Schuester doll for when the real action needed to be implemented into this genius scheme of ours." Sue feigned surprise at Kurt's entry, but offered him a seat anyway.

"What can I do for you, Coach?"

"Porcelain, I've just scored you some bragging rights."

"I don't quite understand, Coach." Kurt said simply.

"Well, kiddo, you have an audition for the Lima Community Theatre production of Les Miserables. You'll be auditioning for Gavroche but, strangely, there is one other contender. We may be able to make sure he dies-I mean drops out because of some magical illness I've yet to make up."

"Coach, that's brilliant! Thank you so much! When's the audition?"

"Right now." Sue extracted a camera from her sports bag and aimed it at Kurt.

"What? I can't perform now! I have nothing prepared."

"Santana seems to think you have everything prepared, always." Coach recapped her discussion with Santana earlier. Santana briefed that Kurt could just open his mouth sans warming up and belt out a beautiful ballad.

"Santana." He said, voice filling with false venom.

"Auditorium now, Ladyface."

"Going." Kurt skipped, heart beating. His premier theatre audition, and a part in _Les Miserables!_ The only thing he could think was "SUCK IT, RACHEL BERRY!" Did that make him a bad person? He didn't think so. He was just proving a point.

* * *

Kurt landed face down whilst crouched, signalling the end of his routine. Coach shut off the camera and Kurt stood, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Mediocre." Coach commented quickly and seemed to teleport out of the room. Kurt stood there, panting and feeling pretty confident about his chances. Little did he know, Rachel had watched his entire routine, but why was everybody so adamant about watching Kurt Hummel perform? Maybe it was because he was so captivating when he sang that nobody could walk away.

Kurt heard nothing of his audition until only a day later, when he received an email about his result. As soon as he read it, he gathered Santana and Sue in Sue's office and delivered the verdict…

"I got the part!" Kurt yelled, rather chuffed with his efforts. It turned out that Sue had lied, and that there had been 13 other hopefuls auditioning for Gavroche. Kurt knew it wasn't a _huge_ part, but he was still so pleased with his new role. It was more than _Rachel Berry_ had ever done, anyway.

Kurt and Santana had formulated a plan to make Rachel and Schuester eat their words and recognise his talent. They would advertise the musical, and brag about Kurt's part in it. They could sell tickets to their friends in Glee, and give the proverbial middle finger to the rest.

* * *

Glee time came, just a couple of hours before his outing with Finn, and Kurt was in the best mood ever. He was about to share the news of his theatre triumph _and_ get ready for whatever Finn decided they would do together. Kurt was less enthusiastic about this than he previously thought. He had already expressed his falling in love with Finn through Jason Walker and his beautiful song, _Down_, and he was afraid that more time with Finn would mean his falling harder and that meant that he would get hurt more in the end, when the time came for him to find out if Finn felt anything along the lines of romance for him.

Santana entered first, with Kurt following quickly. Brittany screeched and jumped up, running towards her two favourite people in the world. The connection between Kurt and Brittany was a strange one that not many people comprehended. As far as the world knew, the two hadn't spent much time together. But Kurt and Brittany just got each other. They understood each other, more than anybody else realised. Even Santana didn't know the reality of the situation. She just presumed that Brittany became attached to 'her dolphin' and Kurt didn't have the heart to tell her to go away when she became too intrusive. If she had asked Kurt, he would've told her that he loved Brittany. If he were straight, it'd be her he went after, and he would've succeeded in getting her. She was ridiculously in love with Kurt Hummel. No matter whom she dated in the future, her heart would _always_ belong to Kurt. They were each other's opposite sex soul-mates.

Noah, Mercedes, Tina and Mike all smiled at Kurt's presence. Artie managed a short grin and Finn sat there, bewildered. Schuester looked horrified at the kids' reactions to one of their own returning, even briefly. That was when William Schuester realised just how much Kurt Hummel was needed in Glee Club.

But it was too late. Kurt had sworn his quitting was perpetual and he presumed that unless Rachel left, Kurt would remain detached from New Directions. Not the members, they were all friends, but the club itself. Kurt would always sing, but just not with show choir.

Rachel looked a mixture of things. She looked scared, angry and upset all at the same time. She was scared of Kurt coming back and dethroning her. She was angry that he'd had the nerve to show his face after his overdramatized storm out. She was upset because she was angry. She didn't _want_ to be in this rivalry with Kurt. It was her professionalism and her pride that were stopping Kurt and herself from reaching the 'bygones' stage. They would still be at each other's throats, long after Glee Club, unless Rachel sorted herself out. He was correct to call her out on her flaws, but she was in no position to listen to them and become a constructive human being and sort out whatever it was that was alienating herself from her peers.

"Kurt, what are you doing? Are you considering re-joining?" Schuester questioned, a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"Absolutely not, Mr Schuester. I have no intention to join this club again until changes are made. Which will probably be in a short while, knowing the run of this club as I do. No, I'm just here to visit my friends and share some news with them, if I may." Even in the peak of his rage, Kurt still retained his manners.

"Sure, Kurt. Go for it." Schuester relented.

"Friends of Glee Club, and Rachel, I am here to be the bearer of good news! Yesterday I put in a last minute audition for a production of _Les Miserables _at the Lima Community Theatreand the part of Gavroche. I just got word that my audition was successful and I will be playing the role for a run of seven shows. You are all welcome to come and I will save you opening night tickets! Isn't it fantastic?" Kurt gushed, and Rachel's face dropped. The others were revelling in Kurt's success, even Artie cheered a little. Schuester was pouting. Some theatre experience would benefit the club overall, and now the member that was part of a production wasn't even present for meetings. He had quit, and rightly so. Will was just surprised that none of the others had followed suit and left with him.

Santana took this moment to pounce.

"What's the matter, Berry? Doubting your talent?" The Latina smirked at Rachel's expression. She was fidgeting. Her thumbs were wildly attacking each other and her face was turning red.

"Santana." Schuester warned, but she did not relent.

"Is the fact that Kurt got a part in a production before you bothering that conceited little brain of yours? Are you pissed at the fact that Kurt is more talented than you?" Santana egged the Jewish girl on, but Kurt interjected. That was all part of the plan to make Kurt seem even better than he already was.

"Guys, enough. Just stop bickering, okay? I am no longer a member of this club, but that does in no way mean that I have simply ceased caring about the members and the future of this club. I hope you go to Sectionals and Regionals and win first place in both, but that will not happen unless you all co-operate. I will find you a twelfth member in replacement for my absence, but you need to come together and be one cohesive unit or I'm afraid you'll flounder when it comes to competition. I have a funny feeling that the set list is a big one sided for Sectionals. So, Mr Schuester, you would do well to even out the stage time for each member. Let somebody _else_ have solo parts for once. If you're being judged as a group, and only two people sing throughout the entire set, the judges will conclude that the rest of you and incapable and are just placeholders so Finn and Rachel can compete. You're being judged according to how _everybody_ performs, not just the lead soloists. So think about that, and you'll win. You have the talent. You just don't have the recognition of said talent. I'll check in just before Sectionals for any last minute suggestions I may have, but good luck, New Directions." And that was that. Kurt strutted out of the choir room and towards the library, the sole location of the time spent in his free periods without Glee Club taking up that time.

Still elated about his role, Kurt had a funny feeling that things would only go up for him. _Everything's coming up, Kurt…_ he whispered to himself as he entered the library and sat with his books out on the table.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this! Review! My hits for this has increased massively, thanks to you guys! :D**

**Again, check out my YouTube videos. Just search 'Jamie Carrick'. I have 4 videos up at the moment, but I'm filming some more today! **

**And my SoundCloud which is 'MariusPontmercy'. **


End file.
